Kisu
by amikara
Summary: co-written with Key. Started as a revenge. Got a little out of hand.


Kisu

  
  
TITLE: Kisu  
AUTHORS: Amikara and Key  
DATE: 2001-09-16 (1:43am)  
FANDOM: SW - TMP  
PAIRING: Qui-Gon/JarJar  
RATING: R (for pairing)  
ARCHIVE: [our site][1]  
DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Lucas. If he still wants it.  
CATEGORY: silly, not really funny although considered humor  
  
NOTES:  
Key: Don't ask.. -_- It all started as revenge. And the kiss is canon, read the screenplay. And Key thinks her writing is laaaaaaaame here. Blah. Lots of thanks to Sae for beta-reading, although it squicked her for life (or scarred for life, what was it?). ;P  
Amikara: Omg.. I just wrote Qui-Gon/JarJar.. and I even liked it.. >< Where's the psychiatrist?  
  
WARNINGS: Get's very weird at the end. But you knew that, right?  
  
QUOT OF THE DAY:  
amikara: (12:37 AM) jetzt hab ich mal literarische höchstergüsse und dann darf ich sie nicht schreiben.. *motz*  
  
  
  


Qui-Gon knew it wasn't appropriate for a Jedi. But he couldn't help it. He was addicted. Helplessly addicted to JarJar's tongue.  
  
It had started with JarJar's thank-you-kiss on Naboo, although he had been squicked back then. Nevertheless, it had been Qui-Gon's first kiss, so of course he couldn't forget it that easily.  
  
The following nights the Jedi lay awake, touching his lips absently, remembering the Gungan's moist and very soft skin. And suddenly, the thought wasn't all that squicky anymore. In fact, he wanted to feel it again..  
  
Ever since he had come to this realisation he could hardly hide his grumpyness and had been unnecessarily rude to his padawan. Had all the over thirty years of Jedi training been for nothing? When the Queen announced she wanted to go back to her planet and the Jedi were assigned as her bodyguards, Qui-Gon didn't know if he should be happy about the distraction or nervous about the fact that he would be spending the next days on a small spaceship with JarJar.  
  
He just hoped the Force would be with him..  
  
==  
  
JarJar wandered along the corridors, not paying much attention to his surroundings. His mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain Jedi Master. He hadn't been fully honest when he had told the human that kissing was a custom of his people. It was, but it had a.. slightly different meaning. He'd been in love with Qui-Gon ever since he'd seen his speech about planet-interaction and lightsaber technology in front of the Jedi Temple two months ago. And of course it hadn't been a coincidence that he'd been in the swamp right when Qui-Gon came running. (His people usually didn't leave the water.)  
  
Humming a random melody he walked on, turning around a corner. At the end of the corridor were the sleeping quarters of the Jedi. JarJar knew that they were currently empty, since Obi-Wan was in the cockpit and Qui talking to the queen. JarJar's heart skipped a beat as an idea hit him.  
  
Underpants.  
  
He couldn't possibly be thinking about that. It would be -- he didn't know what it would be like when he got caught. But.. wasn't a pair of Qui-Gon's underpants worth the risk?  
  
Glancing around in the corridor, making sure no-one else was there, he made his way to the quarters. Opening the door a bit, he put his head through the cleft and looked inside the room. It was empty, just as JarJar had expected it to be. Fully opening the door, he quickly entered and then closed it behind him. Scanning the room he made his way to the sleeping bunk, rummaging though the chest which stood nearby, hoping to find something that belonged to Qui-Gon. But unfortunately, he didn't. He dropped onto the bunk and released a sigh.  
  
//So much for underpants..// he thought wryly. His gaze fell onto the blanket, and a thought entered his mind. If he couldn't have the underpants, then at least he could surround himself with the fabric his beloved Jedi lay on while sleeping. Lying down, he draped the blanket across him; he could almost smell Qui-Gon's scent. It somehow smelled.. sweet. It confused him, made him feel dizzy. Tired.  
  
Slowly JarJar's lids lowered. Why was he suddenly feeling so tired? He should go, before Qui-Gon returned. But it felt so nice, the fabric so soft against his skin. His eyes fell shut and sleep overcame him. His mind was so far away in a land full of happiness and Qui-Gon that he didn't realize someone had entered the room.  
  
==  
  
Qui-Gon sighed quietly as he entered their quarters. The queen was tiring on the long run, and his mind had kept slipping from what she said until he had finally excused himself. He let his cloak fall to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothes. A shower. He needed a shower.  
  
The bathing facilities on the space ship were much smaller than the ones he was used to from the temple, but they were better than nothing. He entered the fresher and let the hot stream of water splash down his body. It felt good, and Qui-Gon couldn't think of anything else that would feel better - except for one thing.  
  
Shaking his head as if to clear his mind of the image of JarJar's lips melting against his own he switched off the shower and stepped out of the unit. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then took another to wrap his hair in it. He stepped out of the facilities and only then realized he wasn't alone. JarJar was lying on his sleeping bunk, obviously asleep, Qui-Gon's blanket wrapped tightly around him. Whatever JarJar was dreaming, it must have been something nice for the Gungan was smiling.  
  
For a moment Qui-Gon was paralyzed and simply stared at the sleeping Gungan. He felt a slight twitching on his lips, becoming more and more apparent. Qui-Gon knew he had to do something about it, and he knew there was only one way. Silently he approached JarJar.  
  
He stopped when his knees touched the side of the bed and studied the alien face for a while. Then, ever so slowly, he bent down and pressed his lips lightly to JarJar's. The Gungan didn't wake - which wasn't a surprise since Gungan were known to sleep quite deeply. There it was again, the moistness, the softness. Qui-Gon was completely focused on the sensation and didn't notice the towel that had held up his hair slipping down over his shoulders, or his hair falling down and surrounding his face, the wet tips leaving shimmering traces on JarJar's face.  
  
Water. That was what made a Gungan wake up in an instant. JarJar's eyes fluttered open and with a yelp he sat up, pushing Qui-Gon back.  
  
For a moment, they stared at each other in complete shock. Then JarJar's hand came up to touch his lips. "Yousa.."  
  
Moments passed while neither of them moved or spoke. They simply gazed at each other, JarJar's hand still touching his lips. It also was JarJar, then, who moved first. Hesistantly he raised his hand and was about to touch Qui-Gon's cheek, but the Jedi grabbed his hand before the contact could be established. JarJar gasped and was about to pull back his hand when he realized that Qui-Gon was increasing the strength of his grip, before he bent down and placed a light kiss on JarJar's palm.  
  
"Yousa.." JarJar started again, but immediately Qui-Gon's finger was on his lips to silence him. "Don't.. just don't speak."  
  
The Gungan nodded uncertainly, but he didn't need to think of what Qui-Gon had meant with that or what to do next because the Jedi leaned closer again and kissed him, pushed him back onto the bed and those events didn't leave much room to think.  
  
Qui-Gon willed the kiss to last forever, and for a while it seemed like it; their bodies rubbing together and their entangled legs and their arms wrapped around each other felt. just. perfect. JarJar's hand roamed up and down Qui-Gon's back. Everytime the Gungan stroked downwards his hand slipped a bit lower while his other hand was fumbling with the towel. Then their lips parted and Qui-Gon was sucking on JarJar's neck. The skin there was even softer, the feeling making his blood rush faster into lower parts of his body. He groaned as he felt the towel that had been wrapped around his hips slip away and be replaced by JarJar's legs, and he looked up. Their eyes met and locked in silent conversation for a while.  
  
==  
  
Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. His master "had excused himself and gone to his quarters" as Amidala had told him. That just wasn't right. Also, the strange behaviour lately.. It all made Obi worry quite a lot. And not only from duty.  
  
A deep frown had formed on his forehead as he walked towards their room in hurried steps. He had to restrain himself not to start running when the bad feeling got worse.  
  
"Mahstah?" he asked as soon as the door slid aside. Then he stopped, and stared.  
  
Qui-Gon and the *Gungan* stared back from the bed where they were .. Obi-Wan didn't want to think about what they were doing. He just snapped. The lightsaber was in his hand before he even realized what he was doing and he jumped forward, screaming in blind rage.  
  
When Obi was finished, JarJar was in three pieces. In a quick move he had cut the Gungan in half and decapitated him.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he saw, or didn't want to. He just stared from the bloody mess on the floor to his panting padawan and back. Obi-Wan's eyes were widened and his thoughts in chaos. But both Jedi turned around as they heard a low chuckle.  
  
"Aaaah, feel the dark side, Obi. Give in to it.."  
  
Maul - in full Sith gear - stood in the doorway. His eyes were gleaming mischievously as he offered a black-gloved hand to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Come with me, young Jedi. We can have a lot of fun (and wild, hot monkey love) together.."  
  
Obi considered for a moment, then threw his lightsaber to the ground and grabbed Maul's hand.  
  
"I never liked blue anyway. And this braid is stupid. And black makes me look a lot...."  
  
His words faded as the door hissed shut, and Qui-Gon was left in darkness.  
  
End.  
  


   [1]: http://www.envy.nu/amikey



End file.
